Tag to Death Knell
by Englemyer
Summary: Just my views after death Knell very much a SJ fic, might get into to Pete stuff later. And yes im stealing someones worlds but yes DELETE PETE!: Um i have finally updated please read! So PLEASE READ! CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tag to "Death knell"

Author: Englemyer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…zip!

A/N: Um it's been a while since I have written anything because I just started year twelve; and for all those who have completed year 12 I praise you because Man am I getting homework! So I will hope to get at least on chapter a week out, there are only going to be around 6 chapters max. So I hope you all enjoy. Also this story is not bettered so please bear with me.

Spoilers: anything and everything!

CHAPTER 1!

"You want to get up?" Jack asked as Teal'c stood over the drone. Sam was seated behind a rubble fortress of rocks.

"I just need to rest for a minute." Sam replied and Jack sat next to her. "C'mere" he whispered as he placed his arm around her. She snuggled in closer, so she could feel his heart beat. She knew she was alive and that he had rescued her and it wasn't a dream.

They stayed in place for which seemed like a lengthy time, up till there was a final radio contact from the SGC.

"Sir, Carter in here. She is greatly injured and we will need a medical team stat as soon as we arrive back at the SGC." Jack responded in his radio.

"What of Anubis's drone?" Hammond asked.

"Dead sir; we'll be at the gate in about an hour. O'Neill out." Jack placed the radio back in his front chest pocket. Next, he placed his arms underneath Sam. One arm under the back of her knees and the other supporting her back. She complied and out her arms around his neck. She was too tired to think about rules and regulations.

Teal'c mutely just nodded his head and set off towards the gate closely behind the two.

When the three of them stepped through the gate they were greeted on the other side by the medical team, Hammond and Jacob. By the time they had stepped through the gate Sam was asleep in her CO's arms.

Jack placed her on the stretcher before him. The medical immediately rushed her away. Jacob closely followed and Daniel joined along the way. Jack was still in the gate room awaiting his orders.

"Jack, Teal'c debriefing in two hours. Dismissed!" General Hammond ordered.

The two made there way to the locker rooms, had shower's and got changed into there base issued BDU's. As O'Neill was tying um his boot laces, the silence was broken by Teal'c extremely deep voice.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss O'Neill?"

Jack finished tying up his boot laces and rolled down the bottoms his bants over his boots. He looked to Teal'c.

"Nope." He simply said as he exited the room. Teal'c once again nodded and followed him to the infirmary. It would be the only place he would go, and Teal'c knew it.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Jacob was sitting next to Sam. She was still out completely cold. Jack plainly walked in and stood behind Jacob.

"Thanks, Jack thanks for finding her and bringing her home." Jacob mumbled. "I just wish I was out there to join the search." Jack merely nodded.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Well they've put her in a medically induced coma until she has healed properly. She'll be awake in a few days according to Dr Frasier." Jacob explained. Jack just stood mutely and motionless; Jacob turned to look at him.

"She'll be fine Jack. Go to your debriefing and comeback later." Jack took one last look at Sam and walked out of the room.

Teal'c, General Hammond, Daniel and Jack were all seated around the briefing room table whilst General Hammond was rapping up the briefing. General Hammond stood up and stated, ""Dismissed!" Just as Jack was leaving, General Hammond asked for him to stay behind.

"Jack a word." The General asked. Jack nodded and followed.

END CHAPTER!

A/N: Now I was trying to keep Jack in normal character and I thought in this chapter he acted a lot like he did in the end of "secrets" (season 2). Well I hoped you all enjoyed it and there will be more coming soon depending on the feed back. So please R&R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well thanks for everybody who reviewed! I was so excited so I decided to post a bit quicker than a week apart. Um all of my reviews were great. And I checked over the last chapter and there was only one spelling mistake that I saw. Anyways, let's find out what Hammond had to say.

CHAPTER 2!

General Hammond was seated at his desk when Jack entered. "Have a seat" Hammond directed. He sat down and stared at the general.

"What's the problem sir?" Jack asked.

"How's Major Carter doing?" Jack sighed and began. "Sir she's not great, but according to Frasier she'll be her normal self in a few days."

Hammond winced at how Jack had bitten off at he's own comment. He was blaming himself for not finding her quicker.

"Is there anything else sir?" He didn't ask, he merely stated.

"Jack it's not your fault." Jack just nodded with not a trace of emotion on his face.

"Jack talk to Daniel or Teal'c, don't do this on your own." Hammond tried.

"Is that all sir?" Jack asked as he headed for the door.

"Dismissed."

"Oh and Jack just don't…"

"Don't what sir?"

"Never mind." With that Jack walked out of the door and made his way back to the infirmary.

When he reached the infirmary Jacob was gone. Sam was silently asleep. Not even a peaceful sleep, she was just there filling space. Jack sat down previously where Jacob was sitting. He just stared at her, not touching her in anyway. He was amazed by how long she'd been stranded without falling to the drone. When he found her she almost gave up.

She was strong, stronger than him. The thought made him proud. He reached out and tucked a loose peace of hair behind her ear. He knew he crossed that formidable line, but was desperate for contact making sure she was warm and alive not stone cold. He also wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream and that she was really there. He sighed once again as his hand came to rest back in his lap.

This strenuous task for him perspired for that next week. Every time he saw her it was getting easier, but it was still the hardest task of all not being able to talk to her.

As the days went on he made it his routine to have a 2 hourly check over her. As he sat down beside her, noted that her eyelids stared twitching and heavily breathing. He thought she was just dreaming until her eyelids flew open. She tired to clear her throat but it was not very successful.

"Jack?" She croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied.

He walked over to the phone and dialled.

"Frasier," he herd from the hearing piece of the phone.

"Carter's awake."

"I'll be right there." Jack hung up the phone and walked back over to Sam.

"How are u feeling?" He asked sincerely.

She just stared.

"What? Do I have cake on face or something?" He asked and she smiled.

"No."

"Well this whole thing for you is becoming a regular thing for you. You've proved your point." Jack smiled at her and she replied with a smirk.

"I do my best." She returned.

Jack's face dulled for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she reached for his hand. His head shot up and looked straight into her eyes.

"It's just….when you were out there…" The curtain flew open by the small doctor's hand. Jack moved his hand as quick as he could and placed it back in his lap.

"So how's my patient?" Janet asked enthusiastically. Jack winced at her voice and Sam slumped back. 7 years of what they have been doing and this was the first thing she had gotten out of Jack before she initiated it. 'Sometimes I swear I am doomed,' she thought to her self as she made a forced smile at Janet as she hovered over Sam like an annoying moth. She loved Janet, but sometimes she just walks in at the wrong time!

TBC

A/N: Well that's the second chapter done. I hope there staying in character that's my aim. Please review because I love them. I hope you are all enjoying my stories and thanks to all those who read/reviewed/or even glanced lol. Well next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I am really truly sorry! I have had so much school work and what not I have been so busy! Oh meaning by busy our car was stolen last week…I'm not joking! And I have 4 major assessable tasks next week for school so I will do my best! So once again thanks for all of the reviews they have been FANTASTIC and please keep em coming! Lastly….JACK IS BACK FOR SEASON 10 SQUEEEEEE! Sorry had to get that out of my system…funny story when I found out I started jumping around like a maniac and I have a really badly bruised shin (blushes) DARN TABLE GOT IN THE WAY!. Oh well lol I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 3!

"I'm fine Janet," she replied in a dry cough.

"Colonel, can you please get the major some water?" Janet asked. Jack stood up and walked over to the filter in the corner and started filling the plastic cup. Janet sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Are you really feeling better?" Janet asked quietly.

"Just a bit of a headache but I'll survive." She replied sarcastically. At that moment before Janet could reply Jack arrived back with the water. He stood beside her bed as she sat up.

"Here" he said gently as he handed the cup of water to her, whilst they had another rare moment of contact when there fingers brushed and there eyes fell upon each others.

"Thanks," Sam said as she grabbed it. Janet just starred in amusement. Sam finally took a much needed sip of her drink and then placed it on her bed side table.

"Colonel I think it's time we let Major Carter get some more rest. So Sam we'll pop by later." And with that Janet ushered the colonel out of the curtains and closed it with a whoosh!

Sam stared at the roof of the infirmary. What was she going to do? She had to tell Pete it was over.

"Why do I love him?" she repeated to herself.

"How could I be so stupid?" she once again scolded herself. As her mind kept attacking her she fell into an agitated sleep.

Jacob slowly poked his head through the opening in the curtain to see if Sam was awake. She wasn't. He slowly walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He just stared, watching her sleep. 'How she looks like her mother,' Jacob thought. He was broken out of thought when she stirred.

"Jack help me….don't leave me…I care about you…" Jacob slowly tapped on Sam's arm trying to her from her dream filled sleep.

Sam woke up to find her father sitting beside her.

"Howdy kid. You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry."

"Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you. Look Sam, I may not be able to come around as much for the next little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Things kind of got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tokra, I can at least try to mend some fences."

"You sure?"

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet."

He kisses her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back eventually."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye."

A/N: Well what can I say…its pretty depressing really. Anyway I love feedback and I hope that I can update soon! So thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG guys thanks so much for the reviews! I was in fits of laughter when nogigglingmajor said they fell on the floor because she was that ecstatic! ...That's what I call dedication! Any hoo this is my next chapter and I am so excited with how many reviews I got…did I mention thank you! You guys have made my week!

Thanks to….

Equinox-SGC

JamSack

scottiedog

froggy0319

IAmTheBoss

nogigglingmajor

kahless21

awishaway

(Oh by the way feel free to call me an absolute twit as I have just realized that I have put Janet in the story and in the series she is already dead! AHHHHHHHHHHHH…I'm so sorry guys)

So here we go!

CHAPTER 4!

Sam lied there once again staring at the ceiling. 'where is he going?' she thought. Her thought process was broken when Jack walked in. She felt relieved and he could see that.

"Hey," He said gently

"Hey."

"How ya feeling?"

"Alright I guess."

"You guess?" He enquired with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Sure." She smiled. Jack sat down on the edge of her bed. They just sat there lost in each other's eyes for a moment. Jack couldn't handle it. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. She was with someone else.

"How's Pete?" 'Ok so that hurt.' Sam thought.

"I think it's over." She replied.

"What do you mean I think?" Jack asked completely confused.

"I can't do that." She responded

"Do what?"

"The relationship sir."

"why?" He asked blankly.

"The more I think about the more I think it is completely wrong."

"Oh?"

"That's why I'm ending it." She said as she gazed straight into his eyes.

"Look there's something I really wanted to tell you…" Sam started but Jack just cut her off and nodded.

"I know me to."

"Then why do we find it so hard to….say it?" Sam asked searching his eyes for the answer she wants.

"It's not the conversation we are really aloud…"

"I know that, it's just so god dammed frustrating!" Sam looked away.

"Sam…I know it's hard, just wait a little longer and it will be just…us, can you handle that?" Jack asked as he took her hand and look deeply into her eyes.

"I almost lost you Jack…" She said with a sob.

"And I almost lost you…" He squeezed her hand.

"A few months?" He pleaded. She just sat up and hugged him. She didn't ever want to let go of him. He lowered his head to the nape of her neck and kissed her ever so lightly. It gave her butterflies, but it was something she could get used to. 'What are a few months after 7 long years of pining for each others hold and gaze?' Sam thought.

Jack finally eased himself out of the intensely affectionate hug. He just stared into her eyes as she did his. He lowered his mouth as it hovered over hers.

"I love you," he whispered ever so quietly and his lips brushed her softly yet tenderly. She responded immediately by pulling into her grasp. When they finally pulled apart. They heard a slight grunt from the edge of the curtain. Jack turned around.

"Jack."

"Daniel"

"Sam"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"It's kind of awkward in here." Daniel stated.

"Ya think" Jack and Sam said simultaneously, then looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm gonna go….Carter, Daniel." With that Jack left with Daniel just standing with his mouth hung open.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked worriedly.

A/n: I know sorry bout the whole Janet thing I so completely forgot the order of episodes, I was so carried away with Sam and Jack I forgot all about Janet being dead! I just whish she was still there! Any Hoo please feel free to review…I love them! smiles So thanks for reading…or glancing…or skimming it…or looking and deciding it wasn't worth it….or opening it! Lol

Nat


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I am free to write as much as I like whenever I like! I finished school yesterday and the first thing I am going to do is finish this story! I am finally finished after 13 long years WOOT WOOT! LOL Anyhoo my apologies for the extremely long wait I have been dying to finish this story and once again I thank all of you guys who reviewed read or even looked at the title ChappaEyebrow, Mage Of Mist, Little Miss Sci-Fi, CharmedAli, Equinox-SGC, 7 League Boots, froggy0319, Darth Tater, IAmTheBoss, Leilina, Dark Flame Lord, JamSack and finally Jennyvre Moss thankyou all so much for your reviews…I will try and keep to the standars for this next chapter! …anyway on with chapter 5! I will try and make it long!

CHAPTER 5!

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. She rearranged her pillows and lied back down. Daniel brushed past Jack as he left and took a seat next to her.

"I heard enough to paint a picture of it all." Daniel said slightly humoured but still sincere about the whole situation. Sam pushed her head back into her pillow with a sigh.

"What am I going to do Daniel? I can't not be with him but I am not aloud either. I swear I am cursed." She sighed once more.

"Did you talk to Jack about it?" Daniel queried.

"Yes"

"And?"

"He asked for a few months…." Sam began but suddenly stopped as a nurse walked by. She picked up Sam's chart and then left again. Daniel continued.

"And what did you say?" Daniel pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I didn't say much, but I agreed to it. But now I have to tell Pete that it's over, and it's going to be hard…and I am just so tired at the moment Daniel, I am tired of dealing with this situation. And now my dad's gone I don't even know what happened, I just need to get away." Sam just looked at the ceiling. Daniel took her hand and she turned to face him.

"Sam your dad has gone to help the Tok'ra. He will be back soon. He just has to sort out the alliance. He has to work out where his place is. He has been betrayed and he needs to have the Tok'ra to trust him again. It will be ok. As for Pete, you do what you have to do, in you heart you know it isn't right and you have obviously made that decision." Daniel said supportively.

"Thankyou Daniel… I mean it thankyou…but can we just keep this between us?"

"Of course, it's not like I am going to contribute to the gossip around the water cooler." Daniel added with a smile.

"Well I've got to go translate some of the equipment the super solider was wearing, so I will come by and see you soon, if you need…"

" I'll call" Sam finished with a smile.

"I'll see you later, behave and be nice to Janet she hasn't slept in a while." Daniel joked as he left.

" Bye Daniel."

Sam slowly drifted off to sleep, it had been a long few hours and she needed to relax. Once she gets out of there she new it was going to be tough.

Jack sat in the empty commissary playing with the piece of pie he was pretending to eat. He kept tossing and turning it around on his plate. He was in deep thought over his conversation with Sam. He had told her he loved her. He was suddenly bumped out of thought when General Hammond joined him at his table.

"Sir," Jack stood up.

"At ease." Jack sat back down.

"Jacob was just sent off, he is going to try and mend thins with the Tok'ra." Hammond explained.

"Any word who was the culprit was for Anubis finding the base?" Jack enquired.

"Basically we will never know because the Tok'ra had a spy on Anubis's ship and they have lost contact with them. But on the other hand the Jaffa sent an 8 teamed force through to one of the planets in Anubis's territory, so we will never really know." Hammond responded with a sigh.

"So once again the Tok'ra believe it was the Jaffa and the Jaffa think it was the Tok'ra and we're stuck in the middle. The Tok'ra are just so arrogant and they just don't have an open mind to our joint forces." Jack concluded thinking aloud.

"Well the alliance is no more between the three nations. I honestly Jack don't know what we are going to do about it." The General said in a worried tone.

"Well, as long as we can keep a fort around earth we should be ok for now. I just worry about the Tok'ra, they can't be trusted." Jack admitted.

"I agree. Well I'm off for tonight, it has been a big day and my daughter is probably wondering where I am, I have been expecting her call." Hammond stated.

"Still in London General?" Jack asked.

"No, she is now in Paris." Hammond chuckled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow sir." Jack stated.

"Get some rest Jack that's an order." Hammond said as he left the room.

"Yes sir..." Jack slowly trailed off back to his pie which was now all soggy from the cream he had added early. He picked up a piece with his fork and watched it drip back into the bowl. His stomach churned at the sight. He didn't get it, he could handle bodies being blown to pieces but the sight of soggy food made him feel ill. He made a funny face and grabbed some blue jelly from the counter and headed for the infirmary.

Jack walked down the corridor saying goodnight to several airmen who past him. He finally made his way to the infirmary after exciting the elevator. He entered the room and Sam was doing a crossword, obviously out of boredom.

"Hey, I thought you might be in need for some sheering up." Jack said as he put the jelly behind his back.

"Oh why would you say that?" Sam inquired with a smile.

"Oh because you're doing a cross and I bought you some…jello!" Jack said with a smile as he revealed the jelly. He took a seat on the edge of her bed next to her handing her the jelly and taking the cross word.

"You know me so well I have been dying for some Jello!" She smiled as she put a spoon full in her mouth.

"Sorry about before…with Daniel I mean…I just didn't know what to do or say, so I left." Jack said apologetically.

"Its fine really, we talked and he gave me a sense of clarity I think. All I know is that after I get out of here I am going on a break away from the SGC, I don't know where or even when but I am." Sam explained as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"I know this nice pond where the bass grow this big," Jack made a measurement with his hands, "and it is in the middle of nowhere!" Jack said with a smile. Sam giggled.

"That would be…nice, Jack" she whispered with a smile.

A/N: OK! So that's another Chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to have the next one done my Monday or Tuesday! Review or just read I don't mind but yeah hope you enjoyed!

nats


End file.
